Stay Alive
by Leishan
Summary: Happiness enters the lives of Atlantis team members. But a mission to another world leads to four individuals capture and enslavement. Meanwhile, on Atlantis, a accident has resulted in their own problems. Survival becomes a goal. Warnings: Straight and s


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I merely write to enjoy the material. No infringement upon copywright is intended.

Warnings: Straight and homosexual relationships so if you do not like slash dont read!

"Everything set McKay?" Sheppard whispered harshly as he fell into step next to Rodney.

"Yes!" Rodney snapped at him, rolling his eyes. John's cool demeanor was cracking; edginess spouting from tension shot like daggers from his dark, brown eyes--tension afire. If his own stomach was not somersaulting, Rodney would have enjoyed teasing the man.

"Alright then," John released a knotted sigh. The corridors of Atlantis were bustling with off-duty personnel, allowing his rattled nerves to remain unnoticed by everyone except him. Rodney stopped when John came to a standstill. "All this waiting is terrible McKay. I've almost been tempted to ask the Doc for a sedative--that's a bad sign."

"Relax Colonel," Rodney remarked with an air of feigned mirth. "Due to the fact that affections are mutual between the two of you, well, the outcome is, with all probability, going to be a happy one. So, no voodoo magic for you Colonel."

Rodney smiled at the greetings of passing acquaintances in the hallway. Cheery greetings for now Rodney considered, but that would change when they got to know him better. Glancing Sheppard's way, Rodney felt a pull of compassion at the bleak look on the man's generally positive demeanor. Placing a hand on his shoulder, McKay attempted to convey a gesture of comfort to his best friend.

"Thanks Rodney," John acknowledged after a moment. His friend tossed a wrapped parcel towards Rodney. "My part of the arrangements--just as prescribed. I gotta run and get ready now and well…you know."

"Me too," Rodney agreed with a satisfied tone. "Good luck, John. Thank you so much for this. And John, it will be okay. I promise. After all, I am a genius right?"

"Thanks McKay," Sheppard replied brightly. "Good luck to you as well you egotistical maniac!"

Rodney could only grin halfheartedly as John walked away. He took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

John approached Elizabeth's quarters cautiously. Furiously he ordered himself to calm down: military discipline. He could not ruin tonight. He just could not.

Ignoring the questioning glances directed his way, John raised his hand to the door chime. He took the plunge before he could change his mind.

chime

Elizabeth opened the door a few moments later looking a bit tired, though her eyes lit up upon seeing him there. A smile touched his face as she drank in his appearance appreciatively. Who knew that a black turtleneck, a pair of blue jeans and a handful of roses could bring such delight to the Atlantean governor; John extended the crimson flowers to her waiting arms--another smile earned!

"John," Elizabeth said hesitantly. "These are absolutely beautiful." She raised an eyebrow in her typical suspicious glance. "What's the occasion?"

"You are." John answered her honestly. Reacting instinctively, he grasped her hand, kissing the palm tenderly. He felt his fears ease, retract.

Elizabeth's face fairly glowed as she slipped her arm through his, walking away from her room.

"So," John requested. "How was your day?"

"Well," she tilted her head to peer at him as the strolled together. "Nothing too extreme on the plate; Dr. Zelenka requesting power extensions to a new lab, my chief medical officer ran my monthly physical which was not at all pleasant, and now I am going to dinner with a devilishly attractive Colonel."

"Wow," John attempted nonchalantly as he stole a look at her. Radiant as always--his Liz. "You were one lucky lady today; wish I had such fortune."

The grip on his arm tightened affectionately, assuaging fears that the owner did not recognize were there. He disregarded her slight protest as he lead her past the mess hall.

"My day was pretty good." John relayed with a formal tone. "Beat Teyla in practice today, planning the next mission, and taking this attractive woman on a special dining outing."

"I see."

He ordered the transporter to the new section of the city. He watched as Elizabeth slowly ventured into the unfamiliar hallway, before turning and waiting for him expectantly--complete trust, faith.

He gestured toward a door unlike any others they had encountered on the city. A sheet of glass revealing only darkened, elegant shapes in the room beyond. Elizabeth glanced from the door to him, suspicion marring her face; mystery excited her, but also brought forth wariness.

"Go in." John directed her softly. "I promise you'll like it."

"Alright," she replied.

His gaze never left her face as the door opened. Disbelief reflected with awe centralized Elizabeth's face as she gazed upon thick groups of flowers blooming with vibrancy of color and life. Elizabeth appeared to be cautious as a mother looking on her new baby. He watched her arm extend to touch a pearly, blue flower flecked with gold--her touch ever so gentle.

She retracted her arm, whirling to confront him.

"When did you find this? Why didn't you tell me?" she declared almost accusingly. Almost. Her eyes shifted to the plethora of gorgeous blooms that decorated the garden's interior: a new Eden.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," he countered gently, smiling. "Besides, McKay cleared this room as a recreation center of sorts. And I would very much enjoy having dinner with you here--alone--tonight."

"Alright," she said considering him. "But promise to clear new places with me from now on; tonight, is the exception, but only tonight."

"Okay, okay," John said feigning chagrin. He could make promises he could not keep, but he could pretend to go along with her. "Lets go."

He lifted an overhanging of yellow blossoms on vines, allowing Elizabeth to walk under unhindered. Her gaze belonged to the garden in that moment:

The garden itself was beyond untended--it was wild; another world apart from the city. Elizabeth's eyes were wonder--struck, awed as she drank in the haven awaiting her. Flowers of familiar aroma; lavender with its divine scent, carnations of every color, and daisies by the bunches. Many flowers depicted radiance, but belonged to foreign blooms.

John lead the awe-struck Atlantean governor towards a circle 'flower-free' thanks to McKay's science team. A table with chairs placed randomly around it with a basket waiting for the couple.

Elizabeth turned toward him, her gaze demanding an answer. "How did you do all this? Why? I can't get over how these flowers survived all these years."

"What can I say," John replied indulgingly. "The flowers thrived and I worked a little magic for a special someone; acceptable dinner location, a gorgeous dinner date, and some specially prepared sandwiches with a little dessert on the side."

She sat down slowly, eyes filled with wonder, before turning her attention to him. She leaned towards him slowly, before covering his mouth with her own. A taste from heaven!

The moment had arrived. He crouched down in front of her, taking a flower he had found and weaving it into the hair above her ear. He took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth," he whispered-eyes alight. "I've always admired your strength, your conviction. Our first few days in Atlantis showed me your strengths: negotiations and the ability to lead people. Over time I saw your weaknesses too--you overcome them. Time passed, and one day I realized something important. When I returned with Rodney after the failed attempt to reach the Ancient power source, I saw what I had been missing."

Her eyes remained fixated on him as he struggled to continue, "I almost died before I got my chance to express my feelings to you," he admitted. "These past few months have been the best in my lifetime; dinner, movies, and even just mission reports. The truth is I have never been more alive, more certain about anything that I've wanted before--ever. Which is why I'm asking you to marry me: Will you marry me Elizabeth?"

A wash of emotions ran across Elizabeth's face leaving John shaking--afraid.

The she met his eyes and purged him of fear.

"Yes," Elizabeth cried, throwing herself into his arms. Putting his arms around her, John claims her mouth, falling into her pleasant heat, caressing her tongue with his own.

Grasping her hand, he fumbled in his pocket before producing a velvet box. He opened it to pull free a thick gold band with a large diamond seated in the center. He slid it on Elizabeth's ring finger before kissing her again.

"My happiness will never fade when gifted by your smile," he whispered.

Rodney strode towards the infirmary filled with a sense of purpose filling him. He had prepared the Colonel's evening; Elizabeth was most likely enjoying a relaxing evening among the flowers.

Now for Carson.

Since he survived the nanites, Rodney had pursued the timid physician tirelessly--diligently; ever vigilant. He had always been one to put work before his emotions; Rodney had come to understand the foolishness of such endeavors.

Confronting Carson that night, Rodney had bared his feelings to the his best friend. And gained something precious.

Carson had accepted his brash mannerisms without complaint, accepted Rodney's egotistical flaws with comment only on his degrading medical science to voodoo, and even supported Rodney's desire to go off world, although he gave stern lectures to Rodney when he came home with even the slightest injury. Dinner became something looked forward to and free time was spent watching movies or taking walks with Carson, rather than pulling all-nighters on his latest theory.

Of course, he still had insane moments of genius he unleashed upon his unsuspecting science department--notably Radek, but Carson brought peace to his life: contentment.

Lost in thought, Rodney barely managed to avoid running over the Czech who swore at him vehemently.

"Wat have you done now zat sticks your head in za clouds?" the wiry man grumbled discontently.

He eyed the man warily before seizing the man by the arm and hauling him closer. The smaller man gave an indignant snort before Rodney whispered furiously into his ear.

"Radek! Tonight is 'the' night!"

Zelenka looked up startled before he responded with a serious demeanor, "Really? No trick?"

"Nope," Rodney muttered, rolling his eyes. "I am on my way to the infirmary as we speak."

Astonishment peaked when he felt a forceful shove in the direction of the infirmary. He gaped at the grinning Czech; when had the man gotten that strong?

"Get going McKay," Radek goaded. "The sooner Carson has control of you, the better for everyone else. Go."

Spinning on his heel, Rodney seethed for a moment or two before proceeding to the infirmary. The second he walked through the door, Rodney's anger headed for the hills.

Carson was sitting on one of his hospital beds alone: crying.

Rushing towards Carson, he encased his lover's shaking body in his arms. Carson fell limp against him, sobs wracking his seemingly fragile form. Whispering endearments into his ear, Rodney held him for several minutes before attempting to question his desolate lover.

"Carson," her murmured while stroking the dark hair. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Carson lifted his tear soaked face to look at him. Pain stricken sapphire orbs regarded him for a moment before drawing in a shaky breath. All the while, Rodney rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"Its one of my nurses," Carson began slowly, voice quavering. "We found out today she has terminal cancer of the lung. Nothing I can do for the lass so I asked her if she would like to return home for family time and care. She told me no. Rodney, the lass said she'd rather die here being taken care of by myself and the other medical staff because…we are her closest loved ones. Now what am I supposed to say to that? What?!"

His voice broke, tears returned his hacking sobs as he buried his face in Rodney's shirt, clenching the fabric.

"Carson," Rodney said softly. "Maybe you should consider this a blessing. If your nurse is truly happy here than she can be treated in the meantime and happy that you're here to take care of her. And who knows, perhaps we'll find the cure here. After all, the Ancients are supposed to be omnipotent."

A minute later the tears subsided, leaving Carson's breathing ragged. Rodney considered himself for a moment before slipping the ring free of the parcel Sheppard had tossed to him.

Pulling up Carson's hand, Rodney slid the platinum band onto Carson's finger.

Startled, Carson retracted his hand from Rodney's grasp and did a double take on it.

"Rodney," he reacted slowly, bringing his palm to rest on Rodney's chest. "Is this?"

He left the question hanging. Rodney met Carson's burning eyes

"Carson," Rodney swore. "No matter what happens, nothing shall keep us apart. I would give up everything I have to make you happy. I ask you to honor me by accepting this ring as my proposal to you."

Without hesitation, Carson shook his head vigorously. "I will."

Joy spreading, Rodney brought his lips up to join with Carson's inferno of a mouth.

(One Week Later)

"Why do I have to go again?" Carson complained bitterly. He did not see why they bothered asking him to do these things. "Colonel Sheppard, honestly now, why do I need to come along?"

John turned to eye him thoughtfully. "Elizabeth suggested you accompany us because the Retalians are technologically advanced, but medically in the dark ages. She felt that your medical expertise may come in handy while negotiating trade."

"Bloody brilliant," Carson muttered, stalking over to sit next to Rodney. He felt like nobody asked him what he wanted ever.

Ronon walked into the jumper carry various pieces of armament before sprawling in one of the cockpit seats. He ignored Rodney, but offered him what could be called a smile. The Runner was a confusing man, but Carson had grown to respect him.

"Elizabeth," John said formally. "We are ready to head out. Take care here until we return."

"We will Colonel," she replied. "Be safe."


End file.
